A Use For A Useless Library
by galaxyeyed
Summary: Wes and David are horny, so they skulk off to the abandoned library. Rated M for Wes/David sexytimes. SLASH! in case you didn't see the /. Boyxboy...boy? loving, please don't read if you no likey that. But if you do, enjoy!


**Note:** Ok, this fic may seem random and out of nowhere, but it's really a kind of practice for my multiple chaptered, ( well soon to be multiple chapters, right now it's only two ) fic, Blaine and Kurt's Interrupted Firsts. I'm sorry for not updating it today, but I've had shit to do, and I got writers block for that particular story. I need to practice writing smut, so here is my first, first, FIRST attempt, but don't go easy on me in reviews. Bring on the criticism! As long as it's constructive. Don't hesitate to review if you liked it though. If you couldn't tell from the description, this one shot contains M rated Wavid (Wes/David). If you like Wavid, be sure to subscribe to my story, When You Mess With The Bull. I know it says it's complete, but I decided to write a second Wavidy chapter. It should be up within the next couple of days, most likely Wednesday, along with the third chapter of Blaine and Kurt's Interrupted Firsts. Ok, this story doesn't contain actual SEX in the way that most people think of malexmale sex, but it involves nakedness and... touching. If you do not want to read about sexual relations between two boys, then click that back button up there on the top left of your computer screen please!

**Warnings:** Library!Sex, Blowjob, Handjob, Sweet Sweet Wavidy Kisses, and Voyeuristic!OC. Once again, if you aren't into this sort of thing, please don't read any further.

* * *

No one used the secondary library at Dalton. No one. As of the moment, the librarian wasn't even at her desk. Perhaps she had taken a break. Or most likely, she had gone home three hours early, like she usually did, because NO ONE used the secondary library. Everyone who wanted a book went to the main library, which had computers, and new books and bookshelves. The seconday library was full of donations from wealthy families, and the books were usually useless and boring as hell. The only computer was at the librarians desk. But no one really cared. Because no on used this library.

That was why Wes called and told David to meet him there at seven o'clock, and make sure that he brought "the stuff." Wes could almost HEAR David blushing on the other end.

Wes sat at a table near the entrance to the deserted library, looking for his friend. At precisely five till seven, David entered the room, his school bag over his shoulder. He scanned the room for people, and seeing none, removed a towel wrapped into a bundle from his bag. He saw Wes smile and his heart fluttered. He forced himself to calm down. This was Wes, his BEST FRIEND. This was just one of those, you know. times for them. When they benefited each other. They weren't yboyfriends, they were just two horny guy who were at a point where they wouldn't think twice about boning their best friend if it meant release. It was better than with a stranger, because they were comfortable with each other, and if anything, it also made their friendship stronger. So friends with benefits they were.

"David," Wes questioned his friend instead of immediately jumping him, like the taller boy had expected. "Do you know the Katy Perry song, Thinking Of You?" When David nodded, a confused look on his face, Wes smiled innocently. "Well think about the lyrics, don't they sound as dirty as fuck?" Wes asked his friend, who shook his head slowly, not seeing it. "Seriously?" Wes asked. "Ok listen,"

"Comparisons are easily done once you've had a TASTE of perfection. It sounds like she's comparing two guys cock deliciousness or something," Wes broke out into a smile when he saw the corner of David's mouth twitch at the last part. "Like an apple hanging from a tree. It SOUNDS like she's talking about a big one." Wes saw David squirm in his seat, and scooted his chair over right next to David's. "I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed. Basically she did it with a young guy, and he turned out to be a jerk. You said move on where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know. As in, she'll never have better cock." David looked down at the table, Wes words causing not only his face to heat up, but another place just south of it. Wes leaned in close to David. "Cause when I'm with him I'm thinking of you." Wes moved in closer so that his lips were barely touching David's ear. "What you would do if you were the one spending the night. So David? What would you do?" Wes smirked against David's ear, until Davids lips replaced his ear or Wes's lips.

David kissed Wes roughly, passionately. He grabbed everywhere he could hold on. Wes's hair, Wes's blazer, Wes's slacks. (Both o them were still in uniform). Wes did the same to David, his hands roaming all over his torso, Wes reached up under the navy article of clothing, and David shrugged it off quickly, Wes doing the same. David pressed his lips hard to Wes's, but Wes pulled away, already breathing heavily.

"We have to go to the back. What if someone walks down the hallway? They'd see us." David nodded, and the two of them rushed to the back of the old library, David taking the towel wrapped bundle, and leaving his bag.

As soon as the got to the back of the library, their blazers thrown haphazardly onto a chair, David pushed Wes up against the end of a wooden bookshelf, and ravaged Wes's mouth with his own, kissing and licking and biting in the way Wes loved, making him whimper and moan. The noises shot straight down to David's already hard cock, and as they kissed, he rubbed himself against Wes's thigh, emitting his own sounds of pleasure. Wes opened his eyes when David stopped kissing him, and saw that he had his head thrown back as he ground against Wes's leg. Wes though the doglike humping was cute and all, and though it was hot, and felt pretty good, he knew what would feel even BETTER.

Wes twisted so that his hips lined up with David's, and the movement made David cry out. Wes undulated and figure eighted and GROUND against David, watching him unravel into a groaning mess of boy. Wes untucked and unbuttoned the shirt of the panting boy, and discarded the garment onto the floor. He quickly undid and slipped off David's belt, the half naked boy panting with need. Wes made as if to take David's pants off, but had other plans. He gently cupped the boy through his trousers, smirking as he bucked needily into his hand. Wes rubbed, slowly, teasingly, almost painfully to David who rocked harder into Wes's hand, his member aching for the friction. Wes stilled his hand as David tried to satisfy himself against it, to no avail. Whimpering, and by now having lost all shame, dipped his hand into his underwear and sighed as he relieved himself, the pressure building in his nether region. He was so close, so close, when Wes pulled his hand out, and slapped it.

"Stop that. That's my job." Wes's hand replaced David's as he stroked up and down quickly, quitting the teasing. He knew he was doing well by the grunts, and oh's and bucking. "Like a hard candy," Wes whispered into his ear as David came all over his hand and inside his pants. "With a surprise center." Wes brought his cum covered fingers to his lips, and licked them clean, his tongue suggestively swirling around and in between them David watching intently. "Make a mess in your pants for me David?" Wes teased. "I'm flattered. But what are you going to do to repay me?

* * *

Poor Gabe had been walking down the hall minding his own business when he noticed a book bag in the secondary library. He looked around for a person it could belong to, but when he saw none, he ventured into the deserted room. The librarian wasn't even there. Gabe looke over the room once again before picking up the bag and walking around the library looking for someone. He didn't want to startle them, so he didn't call out.

The brunette was just about to leave, when he thought he heard a voice. It sounded like it was... moaning. Gabe followed the noise, and stopped dead when he saw the source. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and blinked hard.

He couldn't believe this. He was watching Wes and David, two of the most respected Warblers. Wes was completely naked except for his socks and watch. David was on his knees in front of him, shirtless. Gabe couldn't look away as he saw David's head bobbing and realized... oh. He couldn't help but stare though, as David's tongue swirled around Wes's red bobbing prick with skill. Wes was pressed against the wood of the end of he bookshelf, his hands reaching up to grab the edges of the bookshelf to keep himself upright. Gabe watched as David's cheeks hollowed around Wes, and he wondered for the quickest moment what that would feel like. But he already had a crush on someone else at their school... And David just so happened to be sucking him off. Gabe just watched in silence, listening to the pleasure noises the both of them were making, and feeling himself get hard. He kept a tight grip on the bag at first, but as he got mote into watching, he felt it slip from his grip and thud to the floor. David looked up, and Wes peered around the bookshelf to see a mortified Gabe, who was frozen to the spot. Wes should have wanted to crawl into a hole, much like David and Gabe, but he didn't want this getting around, so he needed to have a talk with him.

"Hey there young Warbler," Wes greeted him. David's mouthed gaped at Wes's action, and released his dick with a pop, his dark brown eyes meeting Gabe's green ones. "Come here, leave the bag." Gabe obeyed, not wanting to cause trouble. He stood a good four feet from the two of them. "Okay, I need to have a talk with you. David, continue. I said continue David!" Wes commanded, and David resumed his mouths position. Wes turned to Gabe.

"Gabe, I'm not trying to judge you or anything, but you know you can't tell anyone about this." Gabe nodded. "We need your word that you will tell NO ONE about what you saw today." Gabe nodded again, and subconsciously ran his tongue over his lips, shifting a little where he stood, his eyes glassy. Wes followed Gabe's gaze and smirked. "Hah, somebody has an untold secret Gabe, enjoying the show?" Wes crooned, his words sending electric tingles down to Gabe's crotch. He was out of uniform, in a t-shirt and skinny jeans, which were becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

David released Wes's cock from his mouth, incredibly embarrassed at the situation he was in. Why did he have to leave the stupid bag! Jesus, hormones were a bitch. Wes grabbled* at David's head, in a silent pleading for the warm wetness to return. David looked at Gabe, who was utterly transfixed on Wes's pale naked form, and then complied with Wes's unspoken request, licking, sucking, fondling, stroking Wes to an explosive shuddering orgasm.

Gabe thought it was beautiful, the way Wes's fingers curled into David's scalp, his eyes squeezed shut and his bottom lip caught in his teeth as he came. His milky skin was illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the skylight above the three of them. He stared as David swallowed it all in one clean gulp, and the two boys proceeded to pull their clothes back on. Gabe blushed as the reality of what he had just watched, of what had just HAPPENED hit him. All of a sudden, his shoes became VERY interesting. Much more interesting than the two incredibly attractive boys dressing in front of him.

"Haha, why are you embarrassed?" Wes asked softly, enjoying the flustered way Gabe ran his hand through his hair when he looked up.

"I uhm, buh guh," was the closest thing to coherency Gabe could achieve. He blushed even more furiously when Wes strode over to him and grasped his arm.

"Looks like someone has a little problem in his jeans. Keep your lips sealed... and maybe next time you could join us. We could take care of that for you." Gabe felt Wes closeness and words doing nothing for his problem, and nodded. David waved at him, and the junior took the hint and fled the library.

* * *

The next day in warblers practice Wes and David looked anxiously at each other, hoping that Gabe had kept his promise. Although he blushed bloodred upon entering the practice room and seeing Wes and David, remembering all the things he had seen, he said nothing, and no one acted oddly around them. So later that night, in the silvery moonlit library, since Gabe had been a good, good boy, Wes and David gave the young Warbler his reward.

* * *

**End Note:** If you feel like gay Gabe is familiar, you probably recognize him from my fanfic Berry Delicious. He's like the only OC I have made up; I think he's really cute. Tell me in a review if you agree. I don't know where he came from, or why he had to be a good Samaritan and find the owner of the bag. I really don't. I swear, as I was writing this, I was also yelling at him not to go inside. I'm crazy like that. So tell me, did you like it? Was it hot? Was it stupid? Does it need more description? Was Gabe unnecessary? Did you like him? Please let me know in a review. Also, if you liked this, please check out my other stories puh-leeze and tank you!


End file.
